Danchaf
Danchafs, von den Jenets auch Baumkobolde genannt, sind humanoide Tiere vom Planeten Garban. Es herrscht im wissenschaftlichen Diskurs Streit darüber, ob Danchafs zu den intelligenten Spezies oder nur zu den gewöhnlichen Primaten zu zählen sind. Beschreibung Danchafs sind zweibeinige Humanoide mit breiten Schultern und ausgeprägten Kletterklauen, die sich hauptsächlich in den Bäumen ihres Heimatplaneten Garban aufhalten. Die etwa 150 Kilogramm schweren Primaten erreichen eine durchschnittliche Körpergröße von 1,5 bis 2 Metern, was zu ihrem Furcht einflößenden Äußeren beiträgt. Eine physiologische Besonderheit ist das zähflüssige Blut, dessen Konsistenz an Baumharz erinnert und von einem entsprechend großen und kräftigen Herzen durch ihren Körper gepumpt wird. Die Gesichter der Baumkobolde können eine Vielzahl von Ausdrücken zeigen, wobei sowohl böse Blicke als auch ein zufriedenes Grinsen zum Ausdruck gebracht werden können. Auffällig sind die am Rücken wachsenden Hörner, denen Xenobiologen jedoch trotz langjähriger Forschung keinen erkennbaren Zweck beimessen konnten. Die ledrige Haut eines Danchaf ist sehr robust und kann leichte Projektilwaffen abwehren, bietet jedoch gegen Blasterschüsse kaum Schutz. Farblich ist die Haut der Baumkobolde perfekt an das Leben in den Baumwipfeln Garbans angepasst, wobei die Färbung von gefleckten Grüntönen bis zu ähnlich gefleckten Braun- und Schwarztönen variieren kann. Zur Kommunikation mit ihren Artgenossen setzen Danchafs für viele andere Humanoide skurril klingende gurrende Geräusche ein, die nach Ansicht vieler Wissenschaftler nicht zu den bedrohlich aussehenden Geschöpfen passen. Die scharfen Sinne der Baumkobolde sind sehr empfindlich gegenüber lauten Geräuschen und hellem Licht, da sie als lauernde Raubtiere über hoch entwickelte Ohren und Augen verfügen. Baumkobolde jagen in Gruppen von fünf bis fünfzehn Tieren, wobei sie ihre Beute in den Bäumen mithilfe ihrer scharfen Augen und ihrem ausgeprägten Geruchssinn verfolgen, bis sie schließlich in einem günstigen Moment auf ihr zuvor ausgewähltes Ziel springen, um dieses zu erlegen. Obwohl Danchafs vereinzelt auch Baumfrüchte verzehren, bevorzugen sie jedoch ohne Zweifel frisches Fleisch als Hauptnahrung. Die Rudel organisieren sich oftmals um einen starken Anführer, der aus jedem der vier Danchaf-Geschlechter stammen kann. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Rudeltieren dominiert keines der Geschlechter die Position des Anführers, vielmehr legen statistische Untersuchungen nahe, dass die Verteilung sehr ausgeglichen ist. Neben männlich und weiblich existieren bei den Baumkobolden zusätzlich die Geschlechter camale und shamale, die zusammen mit den Männchen eine wichtige Rolle bei der Fortpflanzung einnehmen. Während weibliche Danchafs jeweils ein Kind austragen, sind für die Zeugung alle drei anderen Geschlechter nötig. Die Jenet behaupten, dass ihr mächtiger Anführer Rhet H'rrr gezielte Angriffe auf camale-Vertreter ausgeführt und damit für weniger Geburten in den kommenden Generationen gesorgt hat, was die Jenet auch durch die Seltenheit dieser Tiere bestätigt sehen. Obwohl Xenobiologen sich für einen besonderen Schutz der camale-Danchafs einsetzten, hatten sie mit dieser behördlichen Eingabe jedoch keinen Erfolg. Danchaf-Junge entwickeln sich innerhalb eines Jahres zur Geschlechtsreife, die durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung eines erwachsenen Tieres beträgt etwa fünfzig Jahre. Geschichte Laut der Überlieferungen der Jenet verwüsteten wilde Danchaf-Rudel die Wälder Garbans und konnten nur durch eine koordinierte Säuberungsaktion der Jenet aufgehalten werden. Dabei führten Chirr't Ferr und Rhet H'rrr mit ihren Kriegern mehrere erfolgreiche Angriffe auf die Baumkobolde durch und konnten – so die Legende – Garban vom Würgegriff der Danchafs befreien. Die Ballade von Shan'Gredor erzählt von einer Falle, die von Ch'irrk Felt gelegt wurde, indem er Töpfe und Pfannen sowie große Mengen hell brennenden Phosphorpulvers nutzte, um die licht- und lärmempfindlichen Kobolde abzulenken. Während diese desorientiert waren, stürmten Krieger auf sie ein und hackten die Raubtiere in Stücke. Im Anschluss an diesen für die Einheimischen glorreichen Sieg konnten die Jenet ihre rechtmäßige Herrschaft über den Planeten beanspruchen. Seit jenem Ereignis fielen die Baumkobolde in ein primitives Verhalten zurück, obwohl die Jenet noch immer von der hohen Intelligenz der Kobolde überzeugt sind. Entsprechend dieser Legende wird Reisenden auf Garban dringend empfohlen, einige Lichtquellen bei sich zu tragen, da die Wälder des Planeten weitläufig und trotz der hohen Jenet-Population nicht überall abgesichert sind. Gegen diese Meinung richteten sich zahlreiche Xenobiologen, welche die Danchafs über längere Zeit beobachtet hatten und ein bei Primaten weit verbreitetes Verhalten feststellten, das jedoch nicht auf eine höhere Intelligenz der Wesen hindeutete. So erklärten sie, dass Danchafs weder abstraktes Denken noch komplexe Kommunikationsfähigkeiten oder ein ausgeprägtes Sozialsystem fehle, was sie von anderen Primaten deutlich abgrenzen würde. Einzig der Wissenschaftler Xemlorn schloss sich im dritten Band seiner Studie Weniger bekannte intelligente Wesen nach eingehender Prüfung den Beobachtungen der Jenet an. Er konnte feststellen, dass die Danchafs erkennbar miteinander sprachen und mit Werkzeugen arbeiteten, wurde jedoch in Forschungskreisen eher belächelt, da seine Kollegen ihm vorwarfen, dass er sich durch die einheimischen Legenden habe irreführen lassen. Obwohl man zugestand, dass die Jagdtaktiken einen gewissen Grad an Durchtriebenheit aufwiesen, wurde im gleichen Atemzug darauf hingewiesen, dass dies auch auf andere Rudeltiere zuträfe. Dagegen halten die streitlustigen Jenet jenen Wissenschaftlern jedoch entgegen, dass die Baumkobolde zu schlau seien, um sich Außenweltlern als intelligente Lebewesen zu präsentieren, weshalb sie im Umgang mit den Wäldern ihres Planeten noch immer große Vorsicht walten lassen. Eine endgültige Klärung des Streits steht immer noch aus. Während seines Trainings wurde der imperiale Geheimagent X-7 wiederholt mit wilden Danchafs und Reeks konfrontiert, um seine Kampffertigkeiten zu verbessern. Quellen *''Rebel Force'' – Der Attentäter *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' en:Danchaf Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Tiere von Garban Kategorie:Fleischfresser Kategorie:Legends